Big Red Car (video)
"Big Red Car" is the 11th of September 1995 and third video of the Wiggles. This is the first appearance of the Big Red Car and Wags the Dog. The video features 15 songs such as "Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?", "Wags the Dog", "I'm a Cow", "Hat On My Head", "Dorothy's Dance Party" and "Big Red Car" For the first Big Red Car, Jeff drove the car first and later ,Greg drove the car. This car that they had was made out of cardboard and even the Wiggles Friends fitted in there. Later on, the car war real and each Wiggle had a specific coloured seat, with Greg in the yellow driver's seat, Anthony in the blue front passenger seat, Jeff in the purple seat behind the driver (Greg), and Murray in the red seat behind the front passenger (Anthony). Song List #Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm a Cow #Do the Flap #On Your Holiday #Hat On My Head #Greg's Magic Show - "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" #Brown Girl in the Ring #Georgia's Song #Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Big Red Car Plot The Wiggles arrive at home. Jeff, although driving, has fallen asleep. Wake up, Jeff! Greg starts to ask him again, but Jeff's fallen asleep again (he's wearing a more complete sleepsuit this time). Wake up, Jeff! So they say that Jeff needs to do a warm up and the Can you point your fingers and do the twist. *'Song 1': "Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" Murray walks in carrying a plate of bones for Wags the Dog. Anthony thinks about eating for a second but Murrray reminds him it's for Wags. Anthony then imitates a dog. *'Song 2':' '"Wags The Dog" Dr Murray says, "NO MORE JOEYS JUMPING ON THE BED!" *'Song 3': "Five Little Joeys" Anthony keeps saying "di dicki do dum". *'Song 4': "Di Dicki Do Dum" The Wiggles dress up as cows and Jeff talks about cows. *'Song 5': "I'm A Cow" When the Wiggles start to flap like a bird, they start to fly up into the sky. *'Song 6': "Do The Flap" Murray, Anthony and two kids are on the couch looking at all of the pictures that Murray is showing that what he has done on his holiday, then Anthony is talking about what they did on their holiday. *'Song 7': "On Your Holiday" The Wiggles are wearing hats in different places such as the sun, fishing, horse riding and playing the bagpipes. *'Song 8': "Hat On My Head" Anthony asks Greg if he can do some magic tricks (claps hands) for everybody. Greg said he'd love to. Anthony says there's one problem; they should ask the kids first. Greg agrees. As Anthony leaves, Greg asks the camera if you want to see some magic tricks? Oh, they do! He slaps hands with Anthony who appears in and out briefly. Greg needs some magic things. First, he needs his magic cape. Anthony arrives with a cape, and Greg puts that on. Now he needs a magic hat. Anthony arrives with a hat, and Greg puts that on too. And most importantly he needs his magic wand. Anthony arrives and gives him the wand. Greg puts away the wand for now since there's something very special he wants to show you. *'Gregs Magic Trick' - Bag Of Magic Hanky's Trick and Vase Of Magic Flowers Trick *'Song 9': "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" Greg goes to a small table behind him and gets a bag with magic hankies in it. He shows the inside of the bag and there's nothing there "hello hello". He waves the wand over the bag and then reaches in but there's no magic hankies! He shows everyone the inside of the bag again and it's empty. Oh, he forgot to say the magic words. How silly. He asks the audience if they can all help him say the magic words which are "Wiggle Waggle." And wave your fingers in the air at the count of 3. Greg counts to 3 and waves his fingers at the bag, saying "Wiggle Waggle!" Greg looks surprised. He reaches in and pulls out a pink hankie. Let's try again. He shows the bag is empty and then readies everyone for the count to 3. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg reaches in and pulls a green magic hankie. Let's try one more time. Maybe they can get a big magic hankie. Here we go, 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg pulls out a huge magic hankie. Put your hand up if you did that. Wow, it's bigger than I thought. It's time for another trick. He has a vase of magic flowers. Well the vase is empty but with some magic we can get some. He takes the big magic hankie and covers the vase. He asks for help one last time. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. He pulls the hankie and the vase is full of flowers! Anthony asks the audience if they helped and to give yourselves a magic clap. Anthony claps and he and Greg disappear. *'Song 10': "Brown Girl In The Ring" Murray is making a game two kids have to guess what these things are like smell and feel. *'Song 11': "Georgia's Song" Jeff is playing dress up with other kids. They are dressing up as pirates. Jeff tells that he has a friend who is a pirate who is Captain Feathersword. So Jeff tells everyone if they would like to have a ride on Captain Featherswords friendly pirate ship. *'Song 12': "Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" Now that they're on dry land, Captain Feathersword suggests to The Wiggles and the other pirates thay they do a pirate dance together. *'Song 13': "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" Greg meets Henry the Octopus and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Dorothy is having a dance party, and everyone's invited! *'Song 14': "Dorothy's Dance Party" {C The Wiggles say goodbye and they run to the Big Red Car for a drive. *'Song 15': "Big Red Car" Close with a goodbye dance with "Henry's Dance" for background music. Cast 'The Wiggles' *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt 'Also Featuring' *Anthony Field''' -''' Captain Feathersword *Paul Field as Captain Feathersword ("Do The Flap" and the Credits scenes) *John William Field as Captain Feathersword ("Dorothy's Dance Party" scene) *Alex Harfield, Jacqui Field as'' Wags the Dog *Emma Buter as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Vanessa Fallon Rohanna as Henry The Octopus '''Voice Talents *Emma Buter - Dorothy's Voice *Murray Cook - Dorothy's Voice (Do The Flap scene) *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice 'Georgia's Song Dancers' *Alex Harfield *Mary Ann Hull *Rhiannah Kitching Choreographer *Leanne Halloran ''Assistants *Donna Halloran *Judy Halloran 'Children appearing provided by the Donna Halloran School of Dance, Moorebank, Sydney' *Keiran Bianco *Alyssa Bryce *Nicole Butler *Sarah Cornale *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Jessica Halloran *Cassandra Halloran *Kate Halloran *Shaun Higgins *Naomi Higgins *Ben Jones *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Melanie Scott *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Sneddon *Michael Walsh 'Other Children Appearing' *Georgia Munro-Cook *Vincent Bettens *Luke Field *Claire Field *Dominic Field *Joseph Field *Anthony Silvestrini *Sofia Silvestrini *Leonardo Silvestrini *Nicholas Hull *Timothy Rioseco *Blaine Charlton *Samantha Release Dates '''Australia' - September 11, 1995 United States - April 3, 2001 (as "Dance Party") UK - March 1, 2002 Album The "Big Red Car" album was released in February 7, 1995. ''CD Songs *The Four Presents *Here We Go Dorothy *My New Shoes *Sanctissima *Henry's Dance (Heard in the credits as background music but in the Yummy Yummy video) *Teddy Bear Hug (In the Yummy Yummy video) *Pufferbellies (In the re-recoreded Yummy Yummy video) *Joannie Works With One Hammer (In the Yummy Yummy video) *I Am A Dancer (In the Yummy Yummy video) Gallery See here Slideshow BigRedCarMusicVideo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of the music video "Big Red Car" BigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Promo Picture Trivia *This was the first video to feature the Big Red Car. *Wags makes his first appearance. *This video was released in America as Dance Party on April 3, 2001. *Also shown on the later [[Wake Up Jeff!|''Wake Up Jeff]] video, Jeff drives the original Big Red Car. *Jeff wears his pajamas as there debut. *"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" is from Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate in 1993. *This is the last video that Anthony wears the green polo shirt that he wore from Wiggle Time. He started to wear the aqua shirt in 1993 and wore it for the other years 1994 and 1995. *"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" and "Wags the Dog", "Dorothy's Dance Party" and "Big Red Car" were filmed in early 1995. The rest such as the opening scene, the prologue before "Wags the Dog" and "Di Dicki Do Dum" were filmed later that same year because Anthony's hair was frizzy. *Thomas The Tank Engine makes a cameo in Dorothy's Dance Party on a shirt by a boy name Anthony. *The Big Red Car Is Made of Cardboard In This Video And The Next Video But in The Wiggles Movie And The Wiggles (TV Seires 1) It was A Golf Buggy Shape Then From Toot Toot On It Was A Convertable. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video Category:1995 Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's